mctoran_rp_universefandomcom-20200215-history
The Multiverse
The Multiverse is what comprises all of existence within Mctoran's RP Universe. It is comprised of an infinite number of Universes, each unique and different from one another. Nothing has ever existed before The Multiverse, and nothing will ever come after. And there is nothing like it at all. History Before The Multiverse, there was nothing at all. Not a black void, not a deep pit, just nothing. Then, out of the nothing The Multiverse was suddenly born. An explosion of universes, dimensions, and realities. Five powerful energies then came into existence: Primordial Energy, Xalnergy, Ignotium Energy, "Absolute Nothingness" and The Crimson. Simultaneously, five Races and beings were self-created from these energies: The Council of Life, The Xir'algath, The id, The Collect, and The Infinites. These five races were each given a different purpose. The Council of Life's job was to create, observe and maintain lifeforms, planets, and universes within The Multiverse. The Xir'algath's job was to destroy or imprison certain beings or races if they were deemed too destructive or unstable to be kept alive. The id's purpose was to represent and uphold certain aspects of civilization, philosophy, and nature. The Collect's purpose was to develop and maintain an overall moral code for The Multiverse and its inhabitants. And the Infinites were tasked with the purpose of learning and compiling all scholarly and academic knowledge in The Multiverse. Many Aeons later, The Multiverse had been heavily damaged and almost completely destroyed by The Xir'algath's invasion. However, this damage was eventually reversed and The Multiverse was restored to normal...well, at least somewhat. Geographical Locations In the space outside of the universes in The Multiverse, there are physical structures and locations. Among them are: The Primordia Lucis The Primordia Lucis lies at the very center of the top of The Multiverse. It is the origin point of all life and light. It burns as bright as a star, and even almost looks like one, but it is in fact a large, sphere-shaped crystalline structure. Primordial Energy originates from the Primordia Lucis, being produced from Within the crystal and its fragments. Shards of the crystal are known as Lux Crystalli ''and have been used in weapons and technology by The Council of Life and others. The ''Chao Umbra The Chao Umbra lies at the very bottom of The Multiverse, covering the entire surface of the bottom. The Chao Umbra is an endless, dark roiling pit of chaos and destruction. It is the origin point of all darkness and death in The Multiverse. Xalnergy originates from the Chao Umbra and can be crystallized to form Xalnite. The Incelebratus Thread The Incelebratus Thread is a weblike formation of thin, ethereal cords which link and anchor all universes in the Multiverse together. Ignotium Energy originates from The Incelebratus Thread. If correctly harnessed with the right technology, Ignotium Energy could enable beings to cross dimensions along the paths of The Incelebratus Thread's cords. The Anchor Below the surface of the of the Chao Umbra, lying at the bottom on the floot of its metaphorical ocean, there is a singular universe, or at least what now remains of it. The universe in which The Anchor resides was the first-ever universe to have ever existed. But it also meant that it was the first to decay. Eventually, the universe became ravaged and corrupted with Absolute Nothingness due to the experiments of The Collect. And then it broke off from the rest of The Multiverse, resting at the bottom of The Chao Umbra on the floor below its surface. The Anchor is what allows the true Collect to keep their shadow tethered here. The anchor is surrounded by a radius of Absolute Nothingness known as "the apathy" which slowly erodes motivation from anything exposed to it, to the point where machines will stop working and atomic bonds will no longer care about staying together. The Anchor also serves to hold the entire Multilverse in place as well, with the universe in which it's contained generating the gravitational field in which all the universes are held. Ironbolt Penitentiary Ironbolt is a maximum-security prison, suspended within a bubble of water. Created by The Collect, and run by robotic-like "Chassis" units, it houses many vile and violent criminals. It is rivaled only by Whitegate Fortress. Whitegate Fortress Whitegate Fortress is the tightest, highest Maximum Security prison in The Multiverse. It is a large space station/citadel floating in space. Whitegate was originally constructed after the first war between The Council of Life and The Xir'algath, to house Donatello The First Dark Lord. He is Whitegate's very first prisoner but was soon joined by many others. From small-time intergalactic crime lords to highly dangerous cosmic beings, Whitegate is never without an eventful day. Realms There are certain locations within the Multiverse that exist on a different plane of existence, tuned to an alternate dimensional frequency. These places are invisible to the third-dimensional naked eye on this plane. Here are the important realms: The Realm of Life This is the home realm in which The Council of Life reside and primarily operate. It is located on the highest plane of existence and is similar in many ways to Asgard in the MCU. The most highly advanced weapons, technologies, sciences, and magic can be found here. It is the most secure realm in The Multiverse, only given access and view to mortals that the Council deems worthy. The Realm of Death This realm is the exact opposite of The Realm of Life. This is the realm in which The Xir'algath reside primarily operate. It resides on the lowest plane of existence. It is a savage, chaotic place, full of misery and hatred. Mortals who are given access to this realm are usually brought here against their own will. Icelnebratia This is a sub-realm within the Realm of Death. When The Council of Life banished The Five Heavenly Kings and their army of demons from The Realm of Life, they were cast down into the Realm of Death. The spot in which they landed was transformed into a prison around them. This place effectively acts as a prison for The Five Heavenly Kings. It is structured as a 20,000-meter-deep, 1,000-meter-wide hole, built in many layers, similar to Dante Alegeri's vision of Hell. At the bottom of the hole is a frozen pool of ice. Here, this is where the souls of sinners are sent after their death to endure eternal damnation and torment at the hands of the demons which dwell here. Shadowspace This is a pocket dimension, from which all shadows and darkness in The Multiverse originate. The Shadow King was imprisoned in this realm by The Council of Life. Nameless can summon and store objects from this realm, and it is believed that certain other shadow walkers possess this ability as well. Xalnergy Pocket Dimensions Certain beings empowered with Xalnergy have the power to create pocket dimensions to inhabit, in which they control and can reinvent the laws of physics on a whim, essentially becoming gods. Many of these pocket realms exist throughout The Multiverse. id Pocket Dimensions The id are also known to create small pocket dimensions that normally mirror the universe they are currently in, however, most id can rule the very fabric of their pocket dimensions and create the foundational rules for them. The number of these pocket dimensions are limited to each of the 1400 id in the entire multiverse. The Realm of the Offspring Also known as "Universe Null". It is a pocket dimension created by the id known as Irritus. This is an exception to most id dimensions as it is unique to any universe and primarily exists to serve as the home-world of the Krito Fer, otherwise called the "Offspring." The Crimson Realm This is an entire plane of existence, Infinitely spanning in all directions. The realm is composed only of Crimson Energy, and this realm is the source of The Crimson. Universes There are an infinite amount of Universes on The Multiverse. However, the universe does not all always stay around forever. The entire Multiverse is a closed system, in which universe are repeatedly destroyed and recreated. The shape of the multiverse itself is that of an upside-down cone, with universes becoming more compressed together as they are drawn to the bottom by gravity. The natural life cycle of a universe usually unfolds like this: A universe is "born" or "created", and begins its life at the top, closest to the Primordia Lucis. As a universe ages, it begins to descend downward, being pulled to towards the Chao Umbra by its gravitational field. The closer a universe is to the Chao Umbra, the more corrupted it becomes by the Xalnergy, with its inhabitants becoming more evil and savage. These lower-tier universes happen to be the native dimensions of the evil doppelgangers that appear in 2059: The Dark Reflection. The universes start to become more compressed together, creating the Multiverse's cone shape. Right before the end of a universe's life, it has plummeted below the Chao Umbra and begins to fringe on the edge of The Anchor universe. Absolute Nothingness will then begin to leak into the universe, consuming the matter within and breaking it down. This stage is known as "The Decay of The Universe". Typically, this is the point of no return for a universe, though there are rare cases such as when Runa, Bringer of Death was able to reverse the decay and restore his universe. By the end, the universe is completely consumed by The Anchor and disintegrates. New universes are created at the edge of The Anchor, as the leftover particles of the "old" universe are brought together to form a "core" and is elevated to the top of The Multiverse, thus creating a new universe, and starting the cycle all over again. With an infinite Multiverse, there are an equally infinite amount of possibilities. Here are but a few of them: Prime Earth Also known by the serial code "U-MMLIX-b". Seemingly a random universe, this is in fact the universe to hold the greatest interest in The Multiverse. Many cosmic events have originated from, occurred in or are attracted to this dimension the most. Among the greatest and most important warriors in The Multiverse are native to this universe. It is where almost all of Mctoran's RPs have occurred. Genderswap In this universe, everything is the same as on Prime Earth, except the males, are instead females and vice versa. Big in Japan In this universe, some characters and events similar to those in "2059: The Superhero Revolution" exist, except their adventures take place in Tokyo, Japan instead of New Evo City. "U-CIX-θ" This Universe does not have any nickname. It is only known by its serial code. This Universe serves as a hub for many of the Multiverse's most intellectual and philosophical minds. Many ID and Infinites, among other types of beings reside here, exchanging their knowledge, stories and views from across The Multiverse. Comradery Fallen This is a Universe in which its origins are slightly different from others. Four beings of power- Space, Time, Life and Death, each chose to devote a portion of their power to create the universe. When the universe's creation was finished, the four beings transformed themselves into stars lying at the center of the universe, becoming "The Eternal Stars". Each Eternal star had created a species to represent them. The race created by Death was called The Kaiko. A notable member of this race is Runa, Bringer of Death. Axiom Universe This is the native universe from which Axiom had originated. The earth of this universe is now practically defunct as all the superpowered beings of that world are either dead or severely crippled. The New World This is a universe where Alister Spencer and the Plague Doctor Cult were successful in their plan to "cleanse" the world in 2019. The plague doctors' "perfect" image of the world of the worthy is a post-apocalyptic, zombie-infested wasteland. Alistair started his own utilitarian dictatorship, and in this universe Oliver is an evil Executioner. Corrivalial Universe In this universe, The Exiebicuus created a race similar to The Celestials that exist in the Prime Universe. However, these beings were instead named "The Corrivalial", and were created with Xalnergy instead of Primordial Energy. This race was intended to serve as war machines, wiping out opposing enemies for the Exiebicuus. However, the Xalnergy in their bodies mutated their programming, and the Corrivalial gained self-awareness and individuality. They quickly exterminated the Exiebicuus, and then every other species on their universe. When no other races were left in the universe, The Corrivalial turned to fighting amongst themselves. Shade Universe In this universe, Sadie Volara permanently killed The Gamemaster on her first attempt. This caused a butterfly effect, in which the events of Majestic League had never occurred because the Gamemaster wasn't alive to have set those events in motion. Because of this, Sadie's habits were left unchecked, and she further devolved into a more insane and evil version of herself, eventually partially merging with the shadows. Survivors Universe In this universe, most details were the same as in the Prime Universe. However, When the Xir'algath invaded during their Multiversal conquest, the soldiers of Steel Branch managed to drive their forces back by unleashing numerous viral weapons which converted the populace into gibbering rabid zombies as well as powerful radioactive weaponry. In the aftermath, they were left the last sentient life of their biosphere. Forever Masked Universe In this universe, the events of the invasion played out very similarly to the main universe. But the Xir'algath we're beaten by Caesar Brando this time, with the borrowed abiliities of a stand user named Carlie. He went mad with power, dropping his normal persona to exist only as Diero and started a campaign to take over the world. His actions brought him into conflict with nearly every hero and villain, and he defeated them all. Those who survived were forced into service or killed like the rest. For some inexplicable reason, Diero still sees his actions as heroic. Gamemark Universe In this Universe, events unfolded in mostly the same way as in the Prime Universe, up until the moment in Death Race when Mark kills The Gamemaster. In an alternate reality, The Gamemaster had implanted a Dead Man's Switch in Mark Mcneil's brain. Upon The Gamemaster's death, the switch was activated, and the implanted device released a swarm of nanobots and psychological chemicals into Mark's brain. His brain was rewired and his mind was altered, now gaining the same mentality, personality, habits and tendancies as The Gamemaster. Mark's sanity rapidly deteriorated, and he embarked on an ambitious, carnage-filled killing spree that lasted nonstop for a whole week. By the end, Mark had slaughtered every last being in his universe besides himself. He then donned the dead Gamemaster's damaged mask, his transformation now complete. He had becoming an entirely new entity: Gamemark. The Shadow King, taking interest to Gamemark's impressive feat, recruited him to be one of his top heralds. Gamenark has now been transported to The Prime Universe, on a mission to spread The Shadow King's darkness. Cydonia Universe This universe is completely ravaged by chaos and conflict, and has been since its beginning in a massive singular ongoing war. Cydonia is one of an entire line of cryogenic Warmachines. The General Universe This is a universe plagued by war, and through mysterious circumstances, a being native to that universe known as "The General" now commands a group of alternative versions of himself(Douglas Pawfoot). This group, called "The Pack", has sought to expand their ranks, and travelled to different universes of to try and find worthy candidates. Clockwolf Universe This is a Steampunk universe, and this universe's Doug goes by the alias of "Monty Clockwolf". Monty, a Frankenstein-esque being seemingly made from a combination of haphazardly thrown-in clock gears and organic tissues, is a member of The Pack. Sparkles Universe This is an alternate universe that exists in a state similar to that of Looney Toons-esque cartoon. Diana Pawfoot, also known as "Sparkles", is a native to this universe as well as a member of The Pack. Traykar The exact conditions of this universe have never been specified, abd does not seem to carry much significance in the context of the broader Multiverse. However, what is known, is that a being known as "Traykar" is native to this universe. Traykar is the Multiverse's oldest incarnation of Doug, abd therefore "the original" in Traykar's own words. So, it stands to reason that this universe itself must be quite old. Dougswap In this universe, everyone is an anthropomorphic animal, except for Doug who is the only human being. Cydonia Universe This universe is one that is ravaged by eternal chaos and destruction, as the result of a single continuous war that has been fought since this universe's beginning. Cydonia is one of an entire line of cryogenic warmachines who fight in this war. Jeff Universe The Earth of this universe is closely similar to the setting of Golden Sun. In this Universe, there exists a student of Weyard Acadamy named Jeff. He makes an appearance in The Last Resistance. Red Mars Universe This is the native universe of Red Mars. Other than that, there is not much of interest to say about it. Category:Locations